


Месть Плаксы Миртл

by fandomHarrySeverus2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Masturbation, Other, fandomharryseverus2018_5lvlDrabbl
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHarrySeverus2018/pseuds/fandomHarrySeverus2018
Summary: Небольшая месть Плаксы Миртл и ее неожиданные последствия





	Месть Плаксы Миртл

— Миртл, я убью тебя, поверь. Как только...

— Ты меня оскорбил и должен понести наказание за это! — Миртл ловко увернулась от брошенного в нее заклинания сделала замысловатый жест призрачной рукой. 

Гарри почувствовал, как ему в задний проход ударила струя теплой воды, — в который уже раз за этот вечер! — неумолимо заполняя его толстую кишку и вызывая спазмы. И как только в него помещается столько жидкости! 

— Хорошо, как скажешь, Миртл. Извини меня, пожалуйста. Когда я согласился с высказыванием профессора Снейпа в отношении тебя, я на самом деле не думал, что ты была озабоченной дурой при жизни и помешалась на этой почве еще больше после смерти. А то, что после этого ты накачала мне в жопу воды в отместку, говорит как раз о светлом рассудке и отсутствии девиаций в мозгах. Понял, осознал, исправлюсь.

— Не думай, что я такая глупая, Гарри. На самом деле ты не сожалеешь о своем поведении. Поэтому я еще немного тебя помучаю, — Миртл захихикала, а Гарри почувствовал, как жидкость внутри него словно всколыхнулась, вызывая приятное томление в паху. 

Член встал. 

Дерьмо. Идиотское привидение, научившееся не просто играть с водой, но и делать магические клизмы.

Гарри был близок к тому, чтобы попытаться стать некромантом — исключительно ради того, чтобы поднять из мертвых василиска и еще раз натравить его на Миртл. Или освоить Темные Искусства. Или выучиться на охотника за привидениями. 

Да хоть бы и в лича или инфери превратиться на худой конец — временно, конечно. Если бы это помогло ему развоплотить или как-нибудь прибить дурацкую Миртл.  
Нет, пожалуй, просто развоплотить эту ненормальную недостаточно для полноценной мести — лучше поселить ее навечно где-нибудь в вонючей луже среди Запретного леса. Или в самой глубокой канализационной яме Хогвартса, подальше от людей. Или в каком-нибудь баке, полном нечистот. Пусть там бы и баловалась, раз уж не может без своих штучек, кретинка дракклова!

Гарри встал, прошелся немного — но тут же поспешил запереться в одной из кабинок. Не хотелось неожиданностей: вдруг войдет кто-нибудь? А у него чуть ли не четверть галлона воды бултыхается в кишечнике! 

Мстительная сучка Миртл. Похоже, Том Риддл не случайно натравил василиска именно на нее. Так ей и надо было! 

Гарри на всякий случай запечатал дверь еще и заклинанием.

Сел на крышку унитаза и почувствовал, как внутри все распирает от жидкости. А еще член стоял, как каменный. От клизмы, Мерлин великий! Что за извращение?  
Пока Гарри обдумывал планы мести и решал, как избавиться от нежелательной эрекции, в туалет кто-то вошел.

— Миртл! Тупая идиотка!

Гарри замер, узнав голос Снейпа.

Он даже дыхание задержал, опасаясь, что тот обнаружит его присутствие — были все шансы громко и торжественно обосраться от страха. Конечно, в туалет он именно для этой цели и пришел, но крышку унитаза все же стоило поднять, пока не стало слишком поздно. Хотя нет, лучше не трогать: раз не обосрался сразу, то теперь вряд ли получится, только зря внимание Снейпа привлечет.

Заклинание Миртл не позволяло самостоятельно избавиться от щедро закачанной в него жидкости, до этого Гарри лишь без особого успеха терроризировал унитаз. Контрзаклятья против этой неприятности он не знал.

А еще жидкость внутри странно воздействовала на него, оказывая давление на простату и вызывая непривычное, острое возбуждение. Черт.

Между тем Снейп принялся сыпать отборными ругательствами, требуя у Миртл немедленно снять с него проклятье. 

— Так вам и надо! — возмущенно взвизгнула Миртл и разрыдалась. — В-вместо того, чтобы и-извиниться за то, что оскорбили меня, вы п-продолжаете и дальше оскорблять! Вот... вот разозлюсь и не скажу вам, как избавиться от моего проклятья! И будете ходить так до самой смерти!

— Вы, бесполезный кусок эктоплазмы, мутировавшей из тролльего дерьма! — прошипел Снейп в ответ и Гарри все же постарался очень тихо поднять крышку унитаза. На всякий случай. — Если вы, тупая болонка, немедленно не освободите мой кишечник от вредоносного продукта вашей жизнедеятельности, которую я намерен пресечь в самое ближайшее время...

— Я не могу снять это заклинание! — опять зарыдала Миртл.

— Не можете. Понятно, — как-то неестественно спокойно сказал Снейп и поднял волшебную палочку.

— Подождите-подождите, — торопливо остановила его Миртл. — Я не могу, я же бестелесная! Это хитрое заклинание, его придумали старшекурсники в мое время, шутки ради. Чтобы избавиться... ну, достаточно попросить кого-нибудь, чтобы вам... ну, эмм, чтобы с вами занялись любовью. Ах да, с водичкой внутри это будет не очень комфортно, да. Ну... можно и самому... приласкать себя. Хм.

Миртл предусмотрительно нырнула в унитаз и возвращаться в скором времени явно не собиралась.

Гарри задумчиво посмотрел на свой бодро вставший член, готовый освобождать его от дурацкого проклятия немедленно. Надо лишь дождаться, когда Снейп уйдет дрочить куда-нибудь подальше. 

Если он еще не ушел.

Гарри прислушался и похолодел: Снейп и не подумал уходить! Наоборот, он занялся избавлением от проклятия прямо здесь, в соседней кабинке, о чем свидетельствовало прерывистое дыхание и еле слышные постанывания. Какая мерзость!

Снейп дрочил. 

Конечно, и Гарри не терпелось избавиться от жидкости, которой накачала его Миртл по саму завязку и которая воздействовала на простату, вызывая неконтролируемое, сильнейшее возбуждение... Но ведь не здесь же! 

Впрочем, можно и здесь, куда девмться-т? 

Но... но не рядом со Снейпом же! 

И не... о Мерлин, не одновременно же с ним!

Ровно через три секунды Гарри отчаянно всхлипнул, осознавая ужасную вещь: он кончил, не прикасаясь к собственному члену. Всего лишь представляя, как выглядит лицо дрочащего себе Снейпа и вслушиваясь в его стоны, когда тот кончал. Мерлин, да ведь они со Снейпом кончили вместе, разделенные всего лишь тонкой дощатой перегородкой!

— Кто здесь? — похоже, Снейп наконец-то заподозрил, что находится в туалете не один.

Гарри еле успел накинуть на себя мантию-невидимку, когда дверь кабинки, в которой он прятался слетела с петель и Гарри увидел непривычно растрепанного Снейпа, с густым румянцем на лице и прокушенной нижней губой.

Снейп подозрительно осмотрел пустую кабинку, бросил быстрый взгляд на защелку, явно указывающую на то, что кабинка была закрыта изнутри... и, ни слова не сказав, торопливо вышел.

Гарри же опустился обратно на унитаз, с немым укором посмотрел на свой вновь вставший член, вспомнил раскрасневшееся лицо Снейпа и с обреченным видом принялся дрочить.


End file.
